twilight twisted love
by emminema
Summary: story were jacob black is dating Bella , and Alice is date Mike Newton , all this love gets twisted when they go to camp . crap summary soo sorry , please read and review . twilight version of beverly hills 90210 . DX
1. Chapter 1

The twisted love story

Edward / Alice / Jasper / Rosalie /Emmett/Bella / Jacob /Emily they all go to a camp for 6 months . All friends. All 16 and mad !!!! all have various powers .

Emmett POV

I was so excited for this summer camp . We were going to a place in Florida , and I was looking forward to a tan

' Edward , my man , looking forward to the ladies at this camp '

' I already found my lady , but she's dating somebody else ' Edwards expression changed and twisted .

'and who is thing lady , and like who is she dating .' I nagged .

' It's Bella Swan. She is totally made for me , and she has to be dating Jacob Black.'

Edward grimaced at the name Bella Swan . Edward must seriously like her .

Bella's POV

Summer camp was coming up . My gorgeous boy friend was coming , Jacob , and all my other friends were going to be there . Like Alice,Emily and rose . I really don't regret moving to Forks . I know the weather isn't very great in Forks but I met Jacob again , since I was younger and made mud pies with him .

' Alice are you all packed then , or is that a stupid question ?'

' Bella , that is a stupid question , I can't fit all my clothes in '

'Lol totally you Alice , come on hurry , your going to miss the coach to get to the airport . '

As usual , me and Alice gossiped all the way . We talked about boys and clothes .

' Alice , Jasper totally likes you , why go out with mike Newton , he's such a loser . He was like going out with Jessica Stanley , and then cheated on her with Lauren , that little slag.'

' Mike has been getting on my nerves lately . Why do you think Jasper likes me anyway ?' Alice blabbered on .

' Look at the way he looks at you . You can see his eyes just want to pop out of his eye sockets . Look .' I laughed hard . Alice's cheeks flushed Scarlett red .

' I think Edward has the hots for you ' Alice seriously said

' Wow , Edward . He dead cute , but im happy with Jacob , even though he can't kiss very well , i'll teach him . '

We finally got on to boarding the plane . They had trouble with the Bags . Alice brought too many , lucky she had extra money on her to buy the weight over mark .

Edwards POV ( on aeroplane )

Bella Swan was totally gorgeous. I was so jealous of Jacob Black . He had her and I didn't. Emmett skits me about it because I'm Jealous of someone. Its usually the other way round .

' Bella is so,so,so cute , why does she have to go out with Jacob Black , he's nothing special. I over heard Bella and Alice talking about how he kisses . Bella said , even though he can't kiss !'

' what you chatting on about Edward . I can't hear a thing .' Emmett , with the attention span of a daffodil watching a film.

I over heard Alice count down the time for exactly when the plane would touch down .

Hope you like my first chapter . I wont create other chapters if I don't get any reviews . Give me ideas for other couples , with the people metioned like mike , Lauren , Jessica , Emily and stuff like that . Read and review – pretty please XD


	2. luv hurts then he kissed me chap 2

Chapter 2 – Love get pissed. Oh my god he kiss me

this story is turning in to Beverly hills 90210

Alice's POV

Wow . We were really here , in Florida. We were all getting put into groups . It was

Me – Alice

Edward

Bella

Jacob

Emmett

Rosalie

Emily

Jasper

It was 8 to a cabin . They were massive! And we all got our own room. Bella had be acting really weird round Jacob lately. She wouldn't Let him kiss her. Maybe he left slobber. Anyway Edward totally liked her , and that thing that Bella said to me on the coach about Jasper liking me was kind of right. He always looked at me and smiled at me. I was still with mike , but I was thinking about dumping him . He was a slag . Bella was correct , I'd seen the way he'd be flirting with Rosalie before , by the pool , it really pissed me off .

' Hey you guy's , right , lets play a game. Hide and seek ! With a twist !!.' I said .

' what sort of twist ?' Jacob stammered out .

' well...........if you found first,second or third on each game you have to take 2 pieces of your clothing off . We have 10 games of that , then we turn the lights off , we each drink a whole bottom each of champagne and go looking for our clothes . The first clothes you find put them on , but you can take clothes off other people!'

' okay ! Come on ! ' Jasper said , rather excited .

I was on first , I counted to 50 and went looking for them , with the light off .

I found Emmett first and made him take his top of and his biker gloves , then I found Bella , I forced her to take her socks and pants , loll. Then I found Jacob , I wanted his top and shoes , they were red converse .

After 10 games we scattered the clothes and turned the lights off , but not ready to hide , because Emily went to get the champagne.

Bella's POV

It was pitch black and I was with Jacob .

' Bella , can I tell you something .'Jacob asked

' yes course you can .' I answered . I don't know what he was going to tell me, but his face was stern.

' I don't want you going by Edward , He , he looks at you, a lot .'

I did see what Alice had meant about Edward having the hots for me . Jacob was jealous , jealous of Edward.

' I can't just stay away from Edward because you said so , he's my friend. ' I said . I didn't understand Jacob.

' Consider us through .' Jacob snapped angrily at me . * slap * . Alice sniggered in the background ' Piss off Jacob , fine , we are through!' I yelled it .

The lights flicked , as Emily dished up out each a bottle of champagne , and I moved away from Jacob.

' Oh my gosh , did you and Jacob just break up ha! Sorry for laughing.' Alice sniggering her head off .

' its okay . He told me to stay away from Edward . He said he has been looking at me a lot . There's nothing wrong with that , I don't think . I really like Edward as well.' I couldn't help laugh . I thought to myself , im free , I wasn't letting Jacob kiss me because he sneezed kissing me once , and I got snot all over my face. Nice.

We all got made to down our bottles of champagne and I could barely stand up with half a bottle . When we had finished the bottles the lights flicked off.

I stumbled my way upstairs , into a room , who I didn't know who owned it .

' s-s-s-h-i-i-tt ' I slurred out through my mouth. I was light head . I began feeling around the room finding a t-shirt . It was one of the lads , so I put it on .

I stood up . * scream* some one had grabbed me .

' who's grabbing me ?' I began freaking out .

' shhh , guess the tone of voice . ' this person said

' Jacob ?'

' why would I be Jacob , I hate him !' this mysterious voice said. You could hear a grimace about to come on his face .

' I know your Edward ?'

' yay , finally ' he laughed . We were tipsy ,so we didn't know what we were doing.

' why do you hate Jacob so much ?' I really wondered why . Was it because he had me , well use to have me .

' Because I like you , and he has you .' he slurred out

' He hasn't got me any more , he dumped me haha .' I laughed again so hard , it hurt.

' haha. Come here for a minute .' he asked .

He planted him lips on mine . I knew it was drunken , but I didn't care .

The lights flicked back on , and Jacob saw me there kissing Edward .

What a cliff hanger hey ! Pleas read & review !!!!!!!!!!


End file.
